


Chris

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: All his life, people have called Beck by his last name. Well, up until now.





	Chris

**Author's Note:**

> I love my space babies more than life itself.

All of his life, people called Beck by his last name. It started in elementary school, when there was a whopping total of nine boys named Chris in his grade. So they called him Beck, and it stuck.

But now, he answered to a couple more names.

"Hey babe where's Noah's soccer stuff?" Beth rummaged through their mud room, searching for their son's bag.

Beck closed his eyes, and took a sip of his coffee. "Um, in the car, maybe?"

Beth grabbed the keys off their hook by the door, "I'll go check. Could you go see what Emma's doing?"

"Sure thing," he headed upstairs, peeking into his daughter's bedroom. "Everything okay in here Em?"

Emma looked up from where she sat with a gluestick and some vocab words. "Daddy! My word wall fell apart!"

He kneeled down to assess the situation. "Have you had breakfast yet?" She shook her head rapidly. "Okay. How 'bout you go downstairs and eat, and I'll fix your words. Sound good?" He took her paper and stood up, rufflung her hair.

"Thank you daddy!"

Beck smiled as he watched his daughter run off. After a moment, he remembered the sheet in his hand, and took it over to Emma's dresser. He quickly glued the words back into place before slipping it into her backpack.

"Hey Chris," his wife's shout reached his ears from downstairs. "Can you let the dog out? I've got to finish getting breakfast ready."

He leaned over the railing of the staircase, "yeah, just a sec." He poked his head into the bathroom, "Almost ready Noah?"

His son nodded, "yeah dad, I'll be down in five."

"Don't forget deoderant."

_"Dad!"_

Beck laughed to himself, heading back downstairs to where their german sheppard Buddy was pawing at the sliding glass doors leading to their deck. "Hey kiddo," he scratcheda go behind his ears and opened the door, "there ya go Buddy."

He filled Buddy's food and water before letting him back in, knowing Buddy would need water. Noah came downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast and eyeing the clock.

"Mom, do you know what time it is?"

Beth turned around. "Shit!" Her eyes widened, "er- I mean- shoot, we have to roll."

Beck knew what to do. He didn't have to be at work as early as his wife, which meant he didn't need to leave at the same time either. He grabbed Emma's backpack, Noah's soccer bag, and his wife's coat, heading to stand by the open door.

He could hear Beth in the kitchen, "come on Emma, we can eat in the car, okay? Everybody out! We're running behind and mommy can't be late for work!"

Noah appeared by his side, "hey dad, can we do drills after school today?"

"Sure thing Champ," he handed Noah his soccer bag and waved him through the door.

Emma grabbed her backpack and hugged his legs quickly before running out. "Bye daddy, love you!"

"Love you back," he called after her, a smile on his face.

He turned to see his wife, keys in hand. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and began to head out the door, talking as she went. "Bye honey, have a nice day, love you, don't forget Buddy's appo-"

"Beth," he called after her, "your coat!"

She turned around, "oh god, thank you," she grabbed her coat as he pulled her close.

"What would you do without me," he smiled against her lips, giving her a quick kiss.

"Crash and burn," she smiled, "bye Chris, have a nice day at work."

Sure, they didn't always call him Beck, but he wouldn't trade that for the world.


End file.
